Forest Born
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Ganondorf wants Peach to be his bride for power. Peach wants him to help him find Mario who has been missing for five years and believed to be dead. What has Peach let herself in for? Will she regret falling into Ganondorf's arms or learn to move on?
1. The Golden Moon

Disclaimer: Peach, Ganondorf and any other characters mentioned are copyright to their respective owners. This is a non-profit story written for enjoyment and amusement.

Notes: While playing Super Smash Brothers Melee for the first time in ages, I found the concept of Ganondorf x Peach really interesting. I couldn't find any fics with the pairing so I decided to write one myself. Comments are very appreciated. This fic will also be a lot different to any I've done before. Each scene will be a new chapter, and each letter will be a new chapter. I'm going to be very experimental with this fic.

Forest Born  
The Golden Moon

Peach dipped her hand in the river. Her fingers begun for freeze and the waters showed a glitter effect from the moon. She faced the sky and focused on the moon. The navy sky got darker and the old moon turned gold. Her story had been told to millions, but Mario was never hers to hold. Sometimes she felt as if she was left in the cold, yet she was never bold enough to look for Mario herself.

Mario will come, Peach told herself for five years and he never arrived. She refused to believe he was dead wherever her belief although her tears were shed. She dreamed that one day he would share her bed instead of sleeping alone. All this time she thought she had everything. The effortless flow in the streams reminded Peaches that she had nothing. Royal material meant nothing to her anymore: she had nothing to lose.

"But which path to choose?" Peaches asked. She was tangled in the cobwebs of her mind. Waiting for Mario had caused Peach to rely on her dreams for pleasure, to swim through her tears. She never knew how easy it was to fake a smile. To the world: she was the happy princess of Mushroom Kingdom who would always have her Mario to save her.

Voices in her head told her not to waste her time and read the signs that Mario would no longer be coming back. Her heart disagreed. Peach's heart told her to stay strong. Mario made a promise and he will keep it.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as pure as the river.

The silhouette of a man formed from the river. Peach leaned closer to the river and the colours from the man appeared. He was far from a prince charming, but the yellow eyes glowing in front of her made her eager to jump in. Just when she was about to jump she was pulled away. Flat on her back she felt heavy breathing through her ears.

"Good evening Princess Peach," a husky whisper tingling Peach's ears. She sat up and stared at the man. His grey skin, orange hair and yellow eyes stood out from the black amour that devoured his bulky body. He held her hand, kissed it and bowed. "It's not a very wise to play about near the river," he said. "You may drown."

"I just like looking at the river," Peach admitted. "Pure and simple, that's how I want to be."

"Interesting," the man hissed. "Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Ganondorf Dragmire."

"That's a very unique name," said Peach.

"Thank you."

"So what brings you to Mushroom Kingdom?" Peaches asked.

Ganondorf sat besides her and whispered in her ear, "you."

"That's sweet," Peach responded adding some giggles. "Why me?"

"I am in need of your help," Ganondorf announced. "I am a great king, but a dreadful war stripped me from my kingdom decades ago."

"That's awful," Peach snapped. "I'll come with you to make sure you get your kingdom back!"

"What a gracious suggestion," Ganondorf laughed. "Though it is no longer necessary! I can make create a new kingdom on one condition."

"And that is?"

"To find a princess willing to be my queen."

"And you want me to be your queen?" Peach stuttered. She held onto her sleeves and looked down at the grass. "It sounds like it's quite a challenge."

"Yes it's quite a challenge," Ganondorf admitted. "Being a queen holds high responsibility but it's also a fantastic adventure and I'll make sure you'll have the time of your life."

"Oh my," Peach gasped again. She covered her mouth and said, "It's too good to be true."

"Believe me," Ganondorf smirked. "I would never lie."

"Well I'll do my best to help you," Peach decided. "But you have to do your fair-share too."

"Of course," roared Ganondorf. He gripped onto Peach's arm and said, "anything for my new queen…"

"Do you know the legendary Super Mario?" Peach asked.

"I've heard his name many times before."

"A lot of people think he's dead," Peach told Ganondorf. "I believe that he is still alive. He's been missing for five years but he said that he would come back for me but he never did…"

"So you'd like me and my army to look for Super Mario: dead or alive?" Ganondorf asked. Peach nodded and he smiled. "Your wish is my command!"

"Then take me away at once," Peach begged him.

"My dear, don't you want to collect your belongings?"

"They don't mean anything to me anymore!" Peach cried merrily as she jumped into Ganondorf's arms. "Let's go right now."

"I like your enthusiasm," cackled Ganondorf. He carried Peach to his carriage and drove her away. Peach waved goodbye to Mushroom Kingdom as it shrank from the distance.

Notes: I've always pictured Peach as a bit childish and naïve and I think this shows how easily she falls for Ganondorf's fake gentlemen side.


	2. Circus Of Death

Forest Born  
Circus Of Death

* * *

"This is the part where the journey gets a little gory," Ganondorf warned Peach. "You won't like it at all."

"Then go another route then," said Peach as she looked out of the window.

"This is the only route I know," Ganondorf replied. "And before you say it, there are no shortcuts to our destination."

"You still haven't told us where this place is?"

"HYRULE!" Ganondorf shouted. "That's where we will one day rule. We will be camping at Lost Woods where my army is waiting."

Peach screamed, "Oh my!" Her eyes widened from the smell of blood and red ahead of her. "I've never seen such blood..." Peach sobbed. The corpses piled up high could be mounted up to reach the sky. She could see why Ganondorg gave her a warning but she didn't expect it to be that awful.

"Welcome to the circus of death," Ganondorf announced. "We will make Hyrule a better place in my order! Peach!" Ganondorf called. He held onto her hand and asked, "when we are finally married, are you willing to sell your fortune to me?"

"As long as you help me find Mario then of course," Peach replied. She smiled allowed Ganondorf to wrap his fingers all over her mind, body and soul. "We will be there very soon."

"I could do with a good night's sleep," Peach yawned.

"You do indeed."


	3. Sunrise

Forest Born  
Sunrise

* * *

A grey dawn fogged up in the horizon. Peach hugged herself in the cold. She knelt over at the corner as the spiders danced around the walls. She watched her future groom march around the tree waiting for his mighty men to come. In her heart, Peach knew that she would never give her heart to Ganondorf. Her heart would always belong to Mario.

For each force telling her to move on was a force telling her to keep him in her heart forever. She never dreamed about Ganondorf, she didn't expect to either, the two of them had only just met. Last night's dream included a kart race against Mario, Luigi and Daisy in which she defeated them all with the help of Toad. The race was followed off with a picnic then a sleepover at Mushroom Kingdom. Peach sighed, if only if it were true she wished.

Footsteps began to make the cabin shaky. Peach knew what it was, it was the sound of Ganondorf's army.

"WARRIORS!" Ganondorf roared. Crowds of black solders gathered around Ganondorf and knelt down. "I BRING GOOD NEWS! THE GOVERNMENT SAID I WAS ALLOWED TO CLAIM MY THRONE IN HYRULE IF I FIND MYSELF A WIFE. I HAVE CHOSEN THE BRIDE! ONE ONE CONDITION!" Ganondorf announced. He raised his fist and grinned, "WE ARE TO FIND SUPER MARIO DEAD OR ALIVE AND TO BE BROUGHT INTO MY CASTLE UNHARMED. CAN YOU ALL DO THAT?"

"YES MY LORD!" the army all said in unison.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Ganondorf screamed. "CAN YOU ALL DO THAT?"

"YES MY LORD!" The army screamed twice as loud.

"VERY GOOD!" Ganondorf announced. "Now I introduce to you, the future queen of Hyrule and Mushroom Kingdom: PRINCESS PEACH!" Peach stepped out of the carriage holding onto her pink dress as she shook her blond hair around. She curtsied then winked at the army that bowed to her feet. When Peach faced Ganondorf he said, "Well Your Majesty, don't you think that that was an exceptional opening?"

"Oh it was," Peach replied dreamily. "It was an epic opening. Thank you very much Ganondorf."

"Pleasure all mine," Ganondorf cackled.

"All of you are so very brave and loyal," Peach announced. "When Ganondorf is finally crowned you will all be rewarded with great honours. We will treat all of you and our citizens with great respect and justice. I know we will find Super Mario. Best of luck to all of you. If some of you could send a message to Mushroom Kingdom saying I'm alright and when I come back I will be a queen."

"YES MY QUEEN!"

Peach was starting to imagine Ganondorf writing messages on a board and instructing them to say and do things. Ganondorf zoomed in front of her and started another speech.

"NOW MEN, I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A NUMBER. IF YOU ARE ONE, YOU ARE TO SEARCH FOR MARIO. IF YOU ARE TWO YOU ARE TO GUARD MUSHROOM KINGDOM. IF YOU'RE A THREE, YOU STAY WITH ME."

"That's a good idea," Peach said. "Mario may make a visit to the kingdom."

"Yes..." Ganondorf hissed. "ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Peach returned to the carriage and dozed back to sleep.


	4. Peach's Letter

Forest Born

Peach's Letter 

* * *

Deary everybody at Mushroom Kingdom,

Firstly, I trust that you are all well and safe. I know that Toad has not been that well recently and I hope he gets well soon. It's also been a long time since I last wrote a letter by myself. The last time I wrote a letter without any help was when I was only nine years old. I want someone to read out this letter in front of everybody who works in the kingdom.

I know a lot of you are worried about me and are confused why I have disappeared all of a sudden. I want to let you know that I am just fine. I've gone on a quest to find Mario and restore the state of Hyrule with the assistance of King Ganondorf. His thrown was stolen from him and I'm marrying him to help him have it back.

The journey so far has been rough, I've never seen so many dead people in my life and I hope being Ganondorf's queen I can help restore peace. His army have a lot of respect for me and my fiancé has ordered some of the army to guard Mushroom Kingdom and bring Mario to me if he ever arrives. As I write I am still the cart. We are in Lost Woods and Ganondorf promised by the end of the night to arrive in the main kingdom.

I think collaborating with Ganondorf will do both Hyrule and Mushroom kingdom good. I've heard dreadful rumours about Queen Zelda being an absolute diva and King Link slaughtering creatures because of their lack of outer beauty. What's worse is that they blame their misery on their servants and all they care about is power. My heart cries for them, seriously. I know it's dangerous but I'm sick of waiting in the castle night and day for Mario to come.

If Mario turns up, then great. He will be brought to me and we will have a long chat about what we've been up to. Mario's saved me so many times, I would like to give him a honourable name when I'm queen. I'm sure Ganondorf will be most willing to help. I have yet to enter Ganondorf's castle yet, but I am curious to see what it will look like. I'm expecting something grand.

A third of his army has been sent to protect Mushroom Kingdom so make sure they are well fed and have nice beds to sleep in. When I return you will meet the future king. I still can't believe it though, it's happened so quick it's scary.

All the best for all the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom.

Yours truly,

Princess Peach.


	5. Letter To King Link And Queen Zelda

Forest Born

Letter To King Link And Queen Zelda 

* * *

Your Majesties,

It will only be a matter of time before I claim what is rightfully mine. Zelda and Link, you have taken away the title that is mine. You cannot deny it: it's a fact. Link, your royal act is wearing thin. We all know you are not happy with this role and would like to return to the good old days of slaughtering my army. The government have said I can only claim my kingdom once I find find myself a bride to be my queen.

I trust you were all smirking at the concept of me falling love. You all thought I was heartless and had no friends. If that was the case why do thousands acknowledge me as the true king. Your armies are shrinking fast whilst mine grows stronger. For your information, I have found myself a bride. And for the numerous times you two have knocked me down, I assure you it will be I who has the last laugh.

Who is this bride? I know you will ask. Her name is Peach and she is the Princess Of Mushroom Kingdom. I had heard a lot about her from Bowser and how Mario was always there to save her, but he left and never came back. The poor child was waiting for him for years and she never came back. Peach is a gentle woman with more innocence and grace than Zelda could ever wish for. She also has a feisty side which she uses for good causes. She will be a brilliant Queen. As soon as we get married, I will be the king of Mushroom Kingdom.

Looking forward to the war.

King Ganondorf


	6. Link's response

Forest Born

King Link's Response 

* * *

Ganondorf,

I have read the letter you have given me with Zelda very carefully. You are not welcome to Hyrule, you never was and you never will be. Where did you get this nonsense about me not enjoying the power. I do, but unlike you, I won't go round destroying other places just for more power. I am happy with the power I've got and I am happy with Zelda and we plan to have our first child soon. I am getting tired of having to battle you in order to save Zelda and Hyrule. You must accept the fact that you have lost.

The reason you have so much support is because of the lies you feed them. With your calculating communication you have brainwashed thousands so they can worship you. Once they are no good, you will destroy them. I know what you are like. You have been my rival for years. You have betrayed Hyrule and I will make sure you will never have it back.

I feel sorry for Princess Peach. She doesn't know what she is letting herself in for. I find your relationship rather unconvincing and I know it will perish. I've seen so many relationships perish overnight. Yes we will be at war with you. We have to make sure you are stopped. You have left me with no choice but to declare war on Mushroom Kingdom too.

I guess you are satisfied. You lust for war and thirst for blood and corpses. You detest peace, light and love. Your plans on taking over Hyrule are doomed to fail just like all your prior plots.

I will have words with the government and make sure that you are stopped and banned from marrying this princess.


End file.
